May Lee
"May" Lee Jinju (Korean/hangul:이진주), usually referred to as just May Lee, is a heroine in The King of Fighters fighting game series, originally appearing in The King of Fighters 2001. May is depicted as a perky teenager who fights for justice using Taekwondo. She is unique within The King of Fighters for her ability to change into a separate Hero Mode, in which she dons large gloves and a red scarf. Despite her uniqueness, May Lee has proven to be less popular of a character than expected, partially due to her replacing KOF regular King in The King of Fighters 2002. Biography May Lee is introduced in The King of Fighters 2001 as one of the many students of Kim Kaphwan, and has always worshipped him and Jhun Hoon since she remembered. One day, during the training, she heard the news of the King of Fighters tournament. As always, the South Korean team (composed of Chang Koehan, Choi Bounge, Jhun Hoon, and team leader Kim Kaphwan) will enter. However, Jhun injured his leg due to a street traffic accident and May Lee had to replace him as a member of the Korean team. Kim suggested that she would also pay attention to her teammates, former criminals Chang Koehan and Choi Bounge. For Chang and Choi, as May Lee, unlike Kim, he feels that there is no need to corporal punishment on a regular basis. Despite her lack of experience, May Lee surprised the audience with its unique Taekwondo style during the tournament. Kim and others were also amazed at her achievements, and she quickly gained a lot of praise. After the tournament, May Lee will return to Korea with her partners and be called a heroes to end the threat of the evil NESTS cartel working behind the tournament. In the The King of Fighters 2002, May Lee was eliminated from the South Korean team because the game was a three-team team fight, so May Lee could find a space in Mai Shiranui and Yuri Sakazaki. Personality May Lee is very happy towards good people. She is very joyful, and her personality resembles that of Athena Asamiya. Like Kim, May Lee has a very strong sense of justice, and will punish any evil being she encounters. Gallery Maylee.jpg|The King of Fighters 2001 Maylee-hero.jpg|The King of Fighters 2001 Hero Mode artwork Maylee-hq1.jpg|The King of Fighters 2002 Maylee_kof-497.png|The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match Maylee_kof-115.jpg|KOF: Neowave Mayleeteam-02u_copy.jpg|The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match team artwork Trivia *An adoring fan and disciple of Kim Kaphwan, and a firm believer in justice. She ends up joining his team in 2001, but has not been seen since. * Jinju means a pearl in Korean. Navigation Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:The King of Fighters Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Lawful Good Category:Sophisticated Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Category:Warriors Category:Sidekicks Category:Strong-Willed Category:Pacifists Category:Honorable Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Bond Protector Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successors Category:Mysterious Category:Protectors Category:Selfless Category:Comic Relief Category:Rivals Category:Honest Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Heroic Liars Category:Parody/Homage Category:Tricksters Category:Scapegoat Category:One-Man Army Category:Superheroes Category:Charismatic Category:Symbolic Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Optimists